


【Natasha x 你】（7）

by DLDWDR



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLDWDR/pseuds/DLDWDR
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 5





	【Natasha x 你】（7）

sp预警！

训诫预警！

私设你是Natasha领养的小孩。

文笔很差不喜勿入。

Natasha赶到jin/局时看到女孩儿正一个人靠在走廊的窗边抽着烟，她站在远处看着，晚风将女孩的头发吹的有些凌乱，遮挡住了大半张脸，削瘦的身影在灯光下显得格外失落。  
Natasha并没有上前，而是转身去了另一头的办公室。  
“您好。”  
刚进门，一位jin/官便迎了上来，Natasha与他握过手后便直入主题：“刚刚是你给我打的电话？”  
“是的女士，您女儿当街斗殴并且开枪射伤了人。”警官言简意赅地说道。  
Natasha转头看向缩在墙角，手臂上缠着绷带顶着一头黄毛的男孩，声音冰冷地问道：“和她打架的是你？”  
黄毛看着对面面容严肃的美丽女人和她眼神中透露出的危险信号，一时间竟被憋的说不出话来，只好怯生生地点了点头。  
“原因。”Natasha继续逼问道。  
小痞子被她的气场吓了一跳，扭过头求救的眼神看向jin/官。  
“是这样的，我们接到举报说您女儿当街行窃被抓了个正着，原因是和这个男孩看中了同一个目标下手，被发现后两人起了争执，她开枪射伤了对方。”  
“确定吗？”Natasha有些不敢相信一向还算乖巧的小姑娘会做出这种事。  
“是的，我们已经请当事人过来做了笔录，您女儿自己也承认了。”  
Natasha耐心的听着，的确有些意外这小孩的胆子居然这么大，也怪自己平时太忙，对她疏于管教。  
“我知道了。Sorry sir，我回去会好好和她谈谈的。”  
你抽完第二支烟后看到熟悉的身影向你走来，心里暗骂了一句“该死”，这女人平时总也不见人影，怎么偏偏一出事就回来的快。  
你强装镇定地看着她，手却紧紧的抓住了衣角。  
“有什么想解释的吗。”  
Natasha看着你脸上的伤语气平静地问道。她内心始终还是带着些许疑惑，所以更愿意听听小姑娘自己怎么说。  
但你只是努努嘴，摇摇头一副无所谓的态度。  
“Good，那就回家再说。”Natasha看着你拙劣的演技，怒极反笑，点了点头转身头也不回地离开。  
你跟在她身后上了车，一路上没有一句交流的回了家。  
刚进门你一言不发地就往楼上走。  
“站住。”  
她冰冷的声音从身后传来，你以为她要找你训话，于是停下脚步转身望着她。  
“跪下。”Natasha皱着眉走到你跟前，不容争辩的命令道。  
你有些怀疑自己的耳朵，睁大了眼睛愣在原地没有动作。  
“我让你跪下。”  
“我不…”  
话没说完，Natasha一脚便踹向了你的膝窝处，失去了重心的你“嗵—”的一声重重跪在地上，膝盖粉碎一样的疼让几滴眼泪毫无征兆地掉了下来。  
你觉得丢脸极了，顾不上疼马上就要爬起来，左肩却被她一只手用力的往下按住。  
“放开我！”你奋力地晃动着身子，可她的手掌像钉子一般将你牢牢地钉在了地上。  
“你还真是长本事了。”  
Natasha粗鲁的掰过你别向一旁的脑袋，强迫着与她对视。  
“我是没给你钱还是虐待你了，沦落到要你去偷？”她居高临下的看着你，手指用力地摩挲着你受伤的脸颊，头被迫抬起来仰视着她，眼泪滑过打湿了Natasha的手。  
“还有脸哭？”Natasha看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛，那样倔强不服气的眼神让她生气。“什么时候把眼泪止住了再起来。”  
你慌乱地用手背擦掉脸上的泪痕，可Natasha存心和你作对，手上暗自使劲，疼的你生理性眼泪不情愿地往外流。  
“你滚开！你以为你是谁，凭什么这样对我。”不管怎么努力也止不住眼泪让你有些气急败坏地向她吼道。  
Natasha也被你激怒了，揪住你的衣领一路拖着到了沙发边，用力一拽就让你乖乖趴在她的腿上。  
“啪啪啪”  
屁股上传来的疼痛让你失去了理智般拼命挣扎，嘴里叫骂着，双手狠狠地捶着Natasha的小腿。她按住你的腰，腾出一条腿将你不听话的双腿死死夹住，并且伸手将你的裤子扯了下来，巴掌再次不客气地落在光着的屁股上。  
“放开我，you bastard！”你又疼又羞，伸手去挡却被她反扣在背上，完全失去了行动能力的状态下只能任由她宰割。  
Natasha不说话，巴掌一下一下落的结实，二三十下后屁股上已经是一片绯红。  
你知道反抗没有用，索性咬紧牙关不出一声，尽量不让自己看起来更加丢人。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
房间里只剩下巴掌落下的声音，特工超乎常人的手劲每落一下都在你高高翘起的屁股上留下一个掌印。  
“啪”  
“现在知道我是谁了么？”  
你只是用力掐着她的腿，像是要把她施加给你的疼痛都尽数归还。  
Natasha感受到腿上微微的痛楚，没有多言的任由小孩发泄着，老实说就这点力气根本不能给自己造成多大伤害；倒是小姑娘原本白皙的屁股在自己凌厉的巴掌下逐渐变得通红，疼得脚趾在不停的在地板上抓着，嘴上却还是强忍着一声不吭。  
年纪不大脾气倒是倔得很。Natasha心想着就这样太便宜这小家伙了，于是便停了手。  
“起来。”  
她松开禁锢住你的手，恢复行动权的你马上爬了起来，还没站稳就着急着把裤子提上，恨恨地瞪了她一眼。  
“回你房间。”  
你正巴不得赶快离开这个女魔头身边，转身就溜。  
Natasha看着小孩手忙脚乱的模样有点好笑，冲着那慌乱逃离的背影补了一句：“我进去的时候要看到你脱了裤子跪在床边。”  
你的步伐顿了一下，没有作出回应。

回到房间后你下意识的便将门反锁住，又趴在门上偷听了一会儿，确定外头没有动静后才敢伸手揉了揉被打疼的屁股。  
你边揉边半倚在门上思考着，长这么大还是第一次挨打，而打你的还是那个名义上是母亲实际却彼此不相干陌生的女人，你越想越不服气，恨恨的跺了一下地板。  
其实对于Natasha你也并非是一点都不了解，大名鼎鼎的black widow，神盾局最出色的特工，但凡是有她出手的任务最后都能完美成功。  
你模糊的记得在你还小的时候，作为九头蛇成员的父母在一次行动中被神盾局的人一举击毙，让你一夜之间成了无依无靠的孤儿，即便那对被你叫做爸爸妈妈的男女从来没有管过你，但他们的离世就像把你最后的一盏灯也灭掉，从此就真的只剩下自己一个人了。  
但你没想到的是神盾局的人把你带了回来，以收养的名义将你交给了Natasha——那个亲手将你变成孤儿的女人。  
你记得第一次见她的时候，害怕和抵触的情绪让你躲在角落不敢出来，直到她主动过来牵住你的手，才敢抬头看她一眼……  
这些年她忙于工作很少有时间回来，每次见面也都是客气的问候两句便再无交集，你一直默默过着自己的生活，从来不去惹事，不料今天那黄毛偷东西正好被你撞见，在他快得逞的时候自己也不知道哪根筋不对，头脑一热的冲上去狠狠拍在他的手上，与此同时那被掏出半截的钱包也顺带着掉在了地上。  
当事人听见动静后一转头便看见手还悬在半空中的你俩和掉落在地的钱包，他惊呼了一声，捡起钱包就往后退，你还没来得及解释左脸就受到重重一击，整个人被打翻在地。  
黄毛气不过你坏了他的好事，冲上来坐在你腰间抡圆了手臂要再次往下挥，你慌乱中掏出别在腰上的枪朝他掰动了扳机，“嘭”的一声，对方便倒在地上痛苦的捂住手臂。  
“Oh my god！”  
直到路人的尖叫声把你拉回了现实，你爬起来转头就跑，结果被赶来的警察逮了个正着。  
被害者是个老头，一上来就咬定是你和黄毛都想偷他的钱包，意见不合起了争执才让他侥幸躲过一劫；而那黄毛本就恨透了你，巴不得拉你下水还能有个垫背的，于是也认定了那老头的说辞。  
人证物证俱在，你百口莫辩，也懒得再与他们争论，怄气似的由着他们胡说。  
结果到最后，明明是路见不平拔刀相助的好事却硬生生被扣上了偷窃斗殴的罪名。

“叩叩叩”  
敲门声把靠在门上沉思的你吓了一跳，你把手掌握在门把上，却怎么也狠不下心扭动。  
“开门。”  
Natasha清冷的声音从门外传来，你害怕的倒退了几步，屏住呼吸紧张的盯着门口。  
怎么办，要不要开门…要是她进来了看见自己没有按照她的要求做，会不会一生气又被按在腿上揍一遍…  
越想越怕，牢牢的盯住门口进也不是退也不是。  
就在你犹豫不决时，门被打开了。你看到Natasha沉着脸进来，还有她手上拿着的——一根细长的藤条。  
“我让你做什么。”她一上来便质问道。  
经过刚刚的一顿打，你先前的傲气早已荡然无存，此刻最担心的是她手中的藤条，这东西打在身上威力可想而知。  
“啪”  
“回话！”  
见小孩还不肯说话，Natasha举起藤条就是一下，狠狠地甩在小姑娘纤细的胳膊上，一道红痕刺眼的横穿在白嫩的皮肤上，小家伙被打得叫唤了一声，捂着手臂惊恐的看着自己。  
这一下把你内心所有的委屈都打了出来，你想开口，喉咙里却像被什么东西卡住了一样，发不出任何声音。  
“很好，这是你自找的。”  
Natasha握住小孩刚刚被打过的地方，将她翻了个身压在床上，有了刚刚的前车之鉴两人都知道接下来会发生什么，你一双腿奋力的挣扎着想要站起来，而Natasha趁着你乱动的功夫顺手把才穿上没多久的裤子重新扯了下来。  
小家伙的屁股上还留着刚刚挨打的痕迹，通红的两团提醒着Natasha方才的暴行。  
“啪”  
十分的力道打在你不安分的小腿上，立马鼓起了一道血痕。小腿的皮肤本就敏感，加上Natasha这次是下了死手，仅一下你就瘫软在床上，不敢再蹦跶。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
紧接着的五下，力度丝毫不减，目标却不是屁股而是落在了更为娇嫩的臀腿处。  
“啊，不要…呜呜，别打…”  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
她像是没听见你说话一样，挥舞着藤条的手没有丝毫的停顿。  
你再也无暇去顾及什么面子和自尊，疼痛已经完全侵占了你的身体和大脑，随着她的责打，由原本的低声抽泣到后来索性借这机会将委屈一并发泄了出来。  
“停下，求你了，停下来。”  
感到腿上已经明显的肿了一圈，你终于还是忍不住求饶。  
“啪啪啪”  
回应你的只有一连串的责打，你甚至主动抬高了屁股往她面前送去，只求她能够放过可怜的双腿，但是没用，藤条依旧刁钻的打在同样的地方，你尽力翘起的臀部仿佛只是陪衬一般，被她冷落在一旁。  
“这是罚你没有按照我的要求去做。”  
等两条腿彻底没有可以下手的地方后她才停了下来，用藤条轻轻蹭了蹭被打过的地方，然后往上，用顶端点了点你的屁股。  
“现在，是罚你干的好事。”  
你跪在床前，上身趴在床上无力地摇了摇头。你觉得身体已经到达极限，再继续下去怕不是会被她活活打死。  
于是在藤条再次落下前，你开口了。  
“我没偷…”声音很小，但是你确定Natasha听到了。  
她没有说话，安静地在你身边坐下等你说下去。  
“我撞见那个人想偷东西去制止他而已…谁知道那老家伙不知好歹冤枉我，”你吸了吸鼻子，尽量稳住哭腔：“我打乱了那黄毛的计划，他冲上来要打我我出于自卫才…”  
你越想越伤心，腿上的痛和心灵的创伤让你把头埋进床单里默默哭了起来，全然顾不上还有个人在身旁。  
“不哭了。”  
脑袋上温柔的触感让你稍稍抬起了头，从露出缝隙里偷瞄了一眼Natasha。  
她嘴角勾起一抹笑看着你，手掌轻拂着你的后脑勺，柔和的脸庞看起来格外迷人，一点不似刚才那副咄咄逼人的模样。  
“把头抬起来。”  
你听话的抬头，对上她那双祖母绿的眼睛，深邃的眸子像是有容纳山海的魔力，叫人沉沦。  
“为什么开始不解释？”  
她的拇指划过你受伤的嘴角，带着微微的痛楚。  
“…我不想。”你老实说道。  
“站起来。”她拍了拍你的背示意你起身。  
你撑着床艰难地爬了起来，刚想弯腰去提裤子却拉扯到腿上的肌肉，疼得倒吸了几口凉气。  
“裤子放着。”Natasha用力拍了下你的手背。  
“趴到我腿上来。”  
你瞪圆了眼睛，半推半就地被她拉到腿上。  
“啪啪啪”  
熟悉的痛感再次袭来，巴掌落在了被冷落已久的屁股上。  
“我说的都是真的！我没撒谎！”  
你突然生气地吼着，心想着说了实话又怎么样呢，她根本不会相信。  
“啪啪啪”  
身后的巴掌并没有停下，你怄气的攥紧了拳头。  
“我相信你没有说谎，”Natasha平静地说道，“但你知不知道，很多事情如果自己不开口，别人是没有办法通过表面去看到本质的。”  
她说着，巴掌也没有忘记落下。  
“你选择沉默，就不要怪别人误解你。”  
“可是就算我说了他们就会相信吗？”你不甘心的反问道。  
“如果你自己都不坚定立场，还拿什么让别人信服。你没做过的事情就是没做过，哪怕是所有人都出来指责你，你也不应该向他们妥协。”  
Natasha说这句话的时候，更重的几下打在了臀峰处，她就是要让小孩记住，无论何时都不能丢了自己的原则。  
你松开了紧握着的拳头，全身力气像被抽光了一样软趴趴的俯在她腿上。  
“…我知道错了…”  
Natasha感受到身下的人儿放松了下来，知道小孩把自己的话听进去了，于是也不再为难她。  
“五十下，自己数着。”  
“啪”  
你默默的挨着最后的五十下，心里的不满早已散去，多了几分心甘情愿。  
Natasha身上仿佛有着让人信服的魔力，让你愿意把自己全心全意的交给她。  
“已经五十下了…”好不容易熬过了五十下，你有点不好意思的提醒着。  
Natasha在你红肿的屁股上又轻轻补了两下才开口。  
“疼吗？”  
“疼…”  
“能记住么？”  
“能…”  
她的手在你身后来回游走着，你羞红了脸，却又有几分贪恋这样的温柔。  
等过了一会儿Natasha才将腿上的人扶起来，让她正对着自己站好，正好趁着这个机会在小孩面前建立威信。  
“现在知道我是谁了吗？”  
你点了点头。  
“以后我的话要不要听？”  
“要听…”你小声的回应道。  
你突然想起此刻自己还光着屁股在她面前被教训，脸上一阵发烫。  
“再有下次可就不像这么简单了，懂吗？”  
你怯生生地点了点头。  
Natasha让你趴在床上休息，她从房里拿了些药过来给你擦。  
“我自己来就可以了。”你拦住她打算掀开被子的手拒绝道。  
她笑着调侃：“还不好意思呢？打都打了总得给你上完药才算圆满。”  
她推开你的手，自顾自的在伤横累累的腿上涂抹起来。  
“嘶—”擦药不异于二次挨打，尽管Natasha已经放慢了速度，动作也是极尽可能的小心翼翼，但还是疼得你把头埋在枕头里轻哼了好几声。  
“好了，你好好休息，明天就不疼了。”  
好不容易折腾完，Natasha收起药瓶替你盖上了被子宽慰道。  
“我先出去了，有事叫我。”  
“好…”  
“那个…mom？”  
你望着她的背影，不自觉地就叫住了她。  
“嗯？”  
走到门口的Natasha听到一声软软的叫唤后轻笑了一下，转过头却不露痕迹，只是带着些许疑惑的等你说下去。  
“没，没事…晚安。”  
没组织好语言的你什么也没说，只是尴尬的道了句晚安。  
“晚安。”  
这一晚你被身后的伤折磨得怎么睡也不安生，但心里却是前所未有的温暖，你不断回想着今天Natasha对你说过的每一句话，还有她那些或严肃或温柔的眼神，她轻拍你的脑袋时的关切和惩罚时的冷酷无一不在你心里掀起一阵波澜，你甚至开始期待能和她多熟悉一点，有想把心里好的不好的情绪都告诉她的冲动。  
可是转念一想，Natasha会愿意听你说那些无关紧要的废话吗？自己对她而言到底算什么呢……你思考了许久也没得出结论，最后只好带着复杂的心情沉沉睡去。

【如果是因为寡红关注我的各位还请务必慎重，我的文大多是训诫向，并且超乎想象的博爱重口，非圈内人士可能会引起不适。

如果是因为sp关注我的也要自行看清雷点，我早些年喜欢姐妹清水文，但是这几年下来已经无法满足我的恶趣味，偶尔也会涉及B！D/ S...M，但仅限于轻度，一切破坏美感或者纯粹虐///身的项目我都不能接受。

不太喜欢纯实践类的，文笔一般想到哪儿是哪儿，我写过的文自己一般不会倒回去看第二遍。

最后，以后有高能的情节我都会标明提醒，未成年人请自觉。

谢谢大家的喜欢💕。】


End file.
